


Hawaii Five-0/Almost Human crossover

by Galadriel34



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Reverse Bang 2014 [4]
Category: Almost Human, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: h50-reversebang, Gen, Photomanip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the challenge and For Day 96</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Five-0/Almost Human crossover

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/H50%20Reversebang%202014/h50ahdoriancopy.jpg.html)


End file.
